The present invention relates to the process of educating patients and obtaining their informed consent prior to undergoing a medical procedure, and specifically, to an interactive multi-media web based software system that educates the patient as to the medical procedure to be performed, the potential risks and outcomes, confirms the patient's comprehension of the information and documents the exact interactive presentation that the patient has experienced. The present invention supplements the traditional process of obtaining the patient's informed consent and is intended to supplement, though not necessarily replace, the traditional process.
The present system provides a tool that increases patient satisfaction with his/her doctor/surgeon, health care provider and/or hospital, which ultimately serves to reduce the number of patient complaints and most significantly, reduce the amount of litigation brought against doctors and hospitals, and control the dollars awarded in litigation by documenting that patients were indeed aware of the pre-operation and post-operation instructions as well as the risks associated with their procedure. The system described herein is disclosed in the context of patients who are to undergo a surgical procedure, but may be adapted to virtually any health care discipline and enhances the process of obtaining patient informed consent prior to undergoing virtually any medical procedure or prescribed physical or drug therapy.